Broken till Healed
by Kyosuke Night
Summary: Naruto returns after fighting sasuke and is in bad shape, when brought from near death experience naruto finds out that he somehow is now able to tap into chakra that no one is able to reach not even the great kyubbi! Main parring NaruSakura
1. Prologe

-1HELLO this is my first fic soooo I hope you enjoy it, and if you do plz plz plz plz review after reading this I would like to know what you thing…. Well I don't own naruto soo no sewing ME !

"**kyubi"**

"_**naruto talking to kyubi"**_

"_naruto's thoughts"_

_The room was brightly lightened, I saw the old bag-hokage over me doing various hand seals and forcibly placing her hands on my chest. I couldn't feel the pain as she thrusted her hands on me, getting stronger and stronger with each pound. Tears rolled down her face furiously and almost seemed as if they would never stop. I wanted to place my hands on her face to make her stop but… I couldn't move. Everything around me became dark and blurry, ive felt like this once… and only once. I hoped to god I wouldn't have to go through it again. My vision was taken over by the darkness only giving me time to see a girl with pink hair and amazing emerald eyes appear above me. My mind became like the darkness, empty and lifeless._

Tsunade sighed heavily as tears continued to roll down her un-ageing face. Her tears came with a light laugh that soon turned into a larger and larger one. Sakura seemed to join with her as they placed there heads over Narutos chest. His heart beats where a bit faint but they could feel them and that made the 2 women happy. Tsunade was the first to stop and stand strait still laughing. "Even in death that moron is too stubborn to die!" she said softly laughing between some words. Sakura stood and nodded still laughing.

"he never knew exactly how to give in did he?" Skaura said with a great smile as she was relived her last and most loyal team mate did not leave her like Sasuke did. Though she could not bear any ill will for Sasuke for he was still her one and only. She looked at tsunade who had seemed to be calming down with the laughs that Naruto had put on her.

"Sakura" she said taking one deep breath to stop from the constant laughing " go call jiraiya and Kakashi I think they would like to hear there pupil is alive and well. Tell them to come to my office after they see Naruto. Tell the head nurse and those two that no one but me you and them can see Naruto for now, he's still weak and need plenty of rest" she said in a stern voice, Sakura nodded at her sensai and hokage. With a flash Tsunade was gone like the wind.

"damn even with all that chakra she used she still has a truck load more!" she said with a brief sigh and quickly complied what she was asked to do. Kakashi and Jiraiya where not even two steps away from the door when she ran into them. " Tsu-" she was suddenly cut off by Jiraiya.

"Is he okay?- can I see him?- was Tsunade abl-" he endless questions where halted as Sakura held her hand in front of the perverts face.

"go in Tsuande was able to heal him from the dead… he barely made it"his voice sounded so… empty " Tsunade wants both of you to head to the tower soon after you see Naruto and make sure no one but me you two and Tsuande are allowed to see Naruto not even Hinata" she said calmly and left the two to see him. After getting out of the hospital she ran home with fresh new tears running down her face. She knew it was her fault that he was like this, she knew it had been her who sent Naruto to his near death. She never even got a chance to properly thank Naruto for making a promise that she knew was breaking his heart. She… just couldn't handle it.

She arrived home pretty quick since she lived near the Hospital. Her mother had been home for a few hours from work but didn't want to explain anything at that moment to anyone and just ran strait for her room. Slamming her room door behind her she jumped on her bed digging her face into her pink pillow. "why Naruto! Why did you have to be the nice guy and promise me something like brining back Sasuke! All I ever done was abuse you and always look at Sasuke, I never once defended you when it meant most to you! Why, why, why Naruto! Please tell me… please… be okay" tears wouldn't stop flow down her soft face. She loved Sasuke but wanted Haruto to be happy, there was no way she could make herself Naruto AND Sasuke feel happy at the same time. She wanted to believe Sasuke was coming back one sat she would never let her love for him die like it was nothing. Her mind aced for all the questions she had, it made even more tears flow with every passing question that floated in her mind. Unable to think any more her mind drifted her to sleep slowly… the last things she could see was Naruto and Sasuke smiling at each other after a long day of hard practice calling each other names but still some how seeming as brothers.

**Well that al for this chapter I hope you liked it and I will writing a lot more if you I get enough reviews. Well see you later so review or no more for this story from me!**


	2. Bye for now

**Sorry for not saying but this if after the first time trying to retrieve Sasuke. Its still when Naruto and they are 12. Well any ways hope you like this chapter because it took me a while to do…kind of and thanks for the reviews ill try to post a new chapter every week! **

Sakura woke early morning stretching and yawning; the morning sun brightened her appearance but was shot down as her mind began remembering about Naruto and the incident with Sasuke. She wanted to cry for a few more hours if she hadn't cried it all out last night. She wanted to see Naruto again, she had decided she would see him most of the day and only leave when she was extremely hungry and not any time before! Dragging her self out of her bed and to her closet she grabbed some clothes from her closet and heading to the public hot spring bath house since hers was broken at the moment.

Passing her mother in the kitchen coming from up stairs, her mother had seen her daughter's emerald eyes, which once held such radiance of life, and decided she needed more time to relax and to leave her alone for at least tonight. Sakura closed the door behind her heading to the bath house.

She spent at least an hour in the bath house trying to deal with her thoughts on what to do next. She wanted Sasuke but she now had a weird desire for Naruto which she thought would go away soon enough.

Her thoughts where interrupted by a large explosion with people screaming. Running outside she didn't bother to get her clothes since it slipped her mind. But when she arrived out side what she saw was nothing that could be described.

There at the very top of the large hospital building stood the number one loud mouth ninja but something was different, extremely different. His eyes didn't glisten with the deep sapphire it once did now they glowed red, his whiskers where darker and where now hard to miss. Red chakra blazed off him and swirled with an odd gold color which made him look godly. Putting his body in a slouch position he coiled back roaring loudly, not of a man but a ferocious beast that had lost something dear. She didn't know if anyone could see but she could see that tears where streaming profusely down his face. She couldn't move, at first scared at what Naruto had become but then in fear of all the times she mistreated him, or the village mistreated him, he could have killed them or even her with the blink of his eye.

Ambu started coming from all sides of the blonde loud mouth each pulling out either a wakasashi or a katana. Charging at him Naruto did nothing but stood there as they got closer and closer obviously having killing instincts intact. She screamed for him called for him and as she did Naruto disappeared and the Ambu suddenly flew back crashing into the ground hard. Her eyes widened as she witnessed him beat a few ambu in less than five seconds. But it took her under 2 seconds to start running, running to him.

Her breathes where hard as she busted through the iron doors of the hospital roof. She looked a few feet in front of her and there was Naruto the boy how looked like a god. More Ambu had come to only be knocked out in a matter of seconds. It seemed as if time stood still, standing there looking at the boy she treated badly. The Ambu wave seemed to have stopped before she stepped a few feet forwards not allowing her eyes to leave the blonde. Her first step awarded her a glare from the blonde as he barely took notice of her. In an instant his expression became soft and he disappeared, reappearing in her arms crying. When did he get to might hight she found her self asking her inner self as Naruto cried on her shoulder. For a few moments she didn't respond but soon enough her soft arms wrapped around him and her towel fell off but was covered by a blonde blanket of tears. Smiling now Sakura patted his head and ran her fingers through his untamed hair.

The chakra began dieing as she held him close calming him down from his pent up pain. It struck her funny how nothing seemed to be able to stop him not even if he knew he was going to die fighting a strong enemy or taking in fatal poison but when a soft word from her lips seemed to be able to stop his strong annoying ego that he used to hide his pain. Closing her eyes for a moment, opening them when he managed to stop crying long enough to pull back and look at her with his soft sapphire eyes she smiled forgetting who she "loved" and about how she was… dressed. She placed her hand softly on his forehead brushing off a bit of blonde hair from his face she saw his eyes closing again with the calmest smile she had ever seen him put on and passed out falling on her, sending her and him to the ground.

She blushed deeply before she began to get a throbbing vain on her forehead and yelled" DAMNIT NARUTO I CANT GET UP YOU RAMEN EATING JUNCKY!" she continued to growl before Jyraia who had supposedly not heard the commotion when Sakura had asked him.

"I'm sorry Sakura I was doing "research" deep inside town" he said with a large mischievous smile, but that earned him his own reward such as a punch over the head. He wined for a bit and helped Naruto back to his room but before he disappeared he had to mutter something that he knew Sakura would un doubtfully get Sakura to reach a new color of blush. " oh and Sakura you might want to put some clothes on" and with a puff he was gone from her sight. And amazingly the pervert was right she had gone for far into a deep red color her teeth even shined red.

-------

A few hours had passed by, Tsunade was informed by Sakura what had happened and had made further medical inspection on Naruto before letting Sakura stay by his side for the rest of the day.

------

Jyraia and Tsunade stood on top of the Hokage monuments staring at the town they knew for so many years.

"So what do we do? The towns people will only be angrier and will treat him worse then before because of this" the pervert asked the large breasted hokage. She gave the village a stern look not saying anything for a minute

"Go, take Naruto on a trip that will give us enough time for the village to cool over and it will be good for him to be away form the village so he won't have to hold back and can go all out on his training…"

"When do you want us to leave?"

"Tomorrow, I want you to leave and dawn go talk to him when Sakura leaves later tonight and ill go to his house and pack all the things he needs along with something things" Tsunade looked over at Jyraia and gave him a sad look, she saw him have tears in his eyes "what's wrong Jyraia?"

"I almost lost him Tsunade… I almost lost another student this time it would have sooner then my first" jyraia slumped down closing his eyes. Tsunade ran her hand again his cheek and punched his cheek playfully.

"No faith in your stubborn student? What a shame even after he managed to being me here you still don't have faith?" she said sticking her tongue out at him. He laughed a bit looking at her after she touched his face. They talked for a while longer mainly about Naruto and how he was so much alike _him_ and about the past.

------

Naruto awoke with a jump but time he wasn't blaring chakra everywhere. His vision was blurry for a few moments but then calmed down when he noticed he was back in Konoha, the village he swore to be Hokage in someday. He smiled a bit before turning his smile into a frown and put his hand into his hand. But he didn't have much time to sulk before his thoughts where broken by a deep voice.

"**Stop with the crying damnit! Do you have any idea how annoying it is to hear you cry!" **snarled the loud voice that seemed to come out of no where but every where at the same time. At first scared and startled he growled hating to be mocked by a stranger! **"I'm not a damn stranger you moron you've known of me for a while now!" **Naruto growled again getting angrier at the damned voice that he felt was playing with him.

"Who the hell are you damnit! And stop acting like you know me?" he yelled a bit angry. But he was only given a snicker and was told to look out side the window because someone has arrived and disappeared. He growled again pounding his sore fist on the mattress and was about to scream again but was interrupted by a knock on the window. He quickly got up and opened it moving back to let who knocked come in. in front of him stood his sensei. He smiled greatly because of this and hugged him. "ERO-SENIN!" Naruto screamed in his ear which earned him a powerful hit over his head.(seems like everyone is getting something )

"Shut up you ramen junky!" growled Jyraia as he pushed Naruto off him. He gave him a stern look for a moment "are you okay? How do you feel?" this new side of him made Naruto feel a bit scared but said nothing for a moment before he smiled and gave him a thumbs up. The older man smiled at him and threw a bag at him which made Naruto fall back on the bed.

"Ow old man could have warned me you know!" Naruto growled and looked at his backpack that had his stuff inside. "w-what's… this?" Naruto asked a bit scared to know.

"We my young apprentice are going on a trip, we are gong to leave konoha for a while"

"B-but what about become Hokage and brining back Sasuke and Sakura an-" Naruto tired flowing more excuses from his mouth to not leave but was stopped by Jyraia placing his hand over the blondes mouth.

"Shut up brat I never we where leavening forever damnit I just said where going on a trip and I'm training you so you CAN get back Sasuke!" he was about to let the blonde go free from his hand but placed it back on to add something " and no you cant go say goodbye to anyone! And I swear if I find out you have left this Hospital I will make your training even harder! Go to bed and sleep we leave at dawn!" the old man growled before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Of course Naruto didn't care what his sensei did to him he HAD to see Sakura one last time he had to tell her he would bring Sasuke back even if it meant him dieing! He grabbed his orange clad clothing and jumped out his window not noticing a certain pervert following him. He arrived to Sakura's house rather quickly since he had been there a few times so he knew where it was.

He jumped to her balcony and landed silently not wanting to awake Sakura since he would probably get his "gift" as he called it sending him to the stars. He grabed a pick from his pocket and opened the widnow screen doors, walking a few steps forward befor turning to close them behind him. He smiled down at her and grabed a headband from his other pocket… it was Sasuke's, the one he left with Naruto when he knocked him out. He placed it next to her bed and turned around before a soft voice stopped him in his tracks. "N-Naruto?" asked the now waking girl who he loved with everything he was. But he didn't talk he stood there as she picked her self up from the bed pushing the blankets that hugged her curvy body. She looked over to the side of her bed and saw the headband with the slash that went through the Konoha symbol; a tear ran down her face and frowned.

Naruto eyes widened as Sakura wrapped her hands around him not holding Sasuke's headband any more" I'm sorry Naruto I never should have asked you to do this! And because of it I got you hurt to the point of almost dieing! I'm a horrible person… how can you love me the way you do? How can you…Naruto?" she had said everything so fast it made naruto actually think for a moment until he turned around and put his hands around her closing his eyes afraid if he opened them he would cry uncontrollably.

"Sakura… you didn't force me to go after Sasuke I decided that on my own sure I had you in mind when I made that promise that I will never go back on. Just wait Sakura I will bring him back for you and then…" he made sure she couldn't see his face as a tear fell from his face and hit the top of her head which made her freeze even holding her breath in longer " then you two can get together and start going out" he kept his eyes shut hard as his hands stayed wrapped around her. " and I could never hate you Sakura you are the only one who mattered to me" he said softly remembering something from when he was little that he was sure she had forgotten.

--(flashback)--

An age 6 Naruto sat on the ground with his knees against his chest and his arms around his shins. He seemed to be crying because his back would expand continuously and die back down to only back up again. At that time Naruto still lived in the Orphanage and they had just chased him with large sticks because he had woken up a few minutes late. They had managed to get a few hits in but he eventually got away from them. Other kids had seen him but only ignored him as he sat there crying. It had gotten close to become an hour since he ran away from the orphanage people and his sobs had gone down a bit. No had come to his side because either there parents pulled them away or they ignored him.

The young Naruto felt a hand being laid on his shoulders which made him flinch in fear thinking it might be a villager who might grab him and throw him around while calling him demon. But when he realized that the soft had had been from a little girl his age who had come over to what was wrong he looked into her eyes and stared in amazement. She had soft strawberry hair with forest emerald eyes, even then he seemed to suddenly become infatuated with the young Sakura. He realized that she had been asking him but hadn't noticed her lips moving because her eyes seemed to pull him into a dream like state. "hey kid can you hear me? I'm asking if your okay" said the pink haired goddess and Naruto though of her.

"y-yes…" he couldn't help but put on his stupid foxy grin as she helped him up.

"I'm Sakura what's your name?"

"I…." it was hard to remember his name for a moment because first she was cute and second because no one had ever asked his name " I am Uzumaki Naruto!" saying after wiping the last of his tears.

-----

Naruto would never forget that day and moment because she had been the first person ever to talk to him and to make him feel like a regular kid. She had become his idol and his inspiration to keep going, his drive and his extra push. She had been his first real friend or even family he had ever had.

"Naruto… I've lost Sasuke now I f-" she was interrupted by Naruto who over powered her weak voice,

" You haven't lost him yet I promised to bring him back and I will! No matt-" now it was his turn to be interrupted.

"Naruto… please give up on the promise I cant and wont stand seeing you the way you where when you came back from the fight.." her voice had become even softer as tears ran down her face pulling in the blonde haired friend even closer.

"I said id promise and I will continue please don't make this harder then it already is… besides its my way of the ninja!" he said making Sakura chuckle softly.

"No Naruto, you wont do it anymore you wont be alone anymore ill become strong that way… we can bring him back together." she smiled and closed his eyes. Naruto nodded a bit and began to let go but was instantly pulled closer by Sakura making him blush a bit. He gave up and hugged her again, not that he mind though. They stood there for a few minutes, each thinking of what next.

"Sakura I have to go" he said softly not really wanting to leave. She shook her head furiously not wanting to let go because she feared he might disappear into thin air like Sasuke did a few days ago. "

"I don't want you to go I don't want you to leave me to!" she said bursting into tears again. He smiled softly and patted her soft pink hair.

"I will never leave you Sakura… you know that" he picked up her face by cupping her chin and making her look at him. She seemed to disappear into his deep sapphire eyes for a moment before she nodded and smiled. Letting go of Naruto slowly he began to turn around to walk away before she stopped him again. "come on Sakura I need to go, its not like I don't mind having your attention but if im not there and Tsunade gets there and sees me not there she might kill me!" he said with a smile.

"Naruto… thanks for being there for me" she gave him a warm smile and let him go. Once he jumped out her balcony she felt as if her heart was reborn and yet an emptiness resided there that took the shape of a certain blonde, of course she was oblivious to this.

-----

Dawn came all to early for the blonde since he spent most of his time with the sexy pink haired ninja. Jyraia had woken him up so they could sneak out of the of the hospital and leave Konoha in a hurry. Naruto couldn't look back as he ran from the village he knew exactly what would happen so he continued to run not looking back for he knew he would be back to the village that held someone very dear to him…

----

Sakura woke early rushing to Naruto's room in the hospital to only find a note that had a pink flower laying on top. She slowly walked to it hoping when she opened it she would find a note saying ha ha I tricked you, but what she found was even better. Inside was a note that she read right away.

_Dear Sakura_

_Im sorry for not telling you last night that I was leavening but I could not see you heart broken be someone as unworthy as me. But don't worry I will keep my promise that we will bring Sasuke back together so stay strong and train. Becides I will be back in 3 years so don't try to go get him on your own. Oh and wrap this up thanks for being my friend Sakura you have no idea what you have done for me over the years that really kept me going and though you are Sasukes you still hold a very big part of my heart in your hands _

_Till we see again _

_Your best friend _

_Uzumaki Naruto! _

She nearly cried after reading but stayed strong and held the paper close putting the flower in her hair, before she could stand there any longer a voice broke her thoughts. "Okay Sakura from this day forward you will become my greatest apprentice any ninja village has ever seen so get ready for the vigorous training" she said with a stern look that suddenly turned to a great smile "Besides we cant let that Ramen junky get better then us can we?" both laughed before leaving the hospital room that held Uzumaki Naruto.

----

**Sorry if that sounded like an ending but I hade to make naruto go off in a bang! The next chapter will be up soon so keep reviewing and give me some tips if you want ill happily try to fit them into the story if you want me to! Untill the next chapter see ya!**


End file.
